This invention relates to children's booster seats, and in particular to inflatable booster seats.
Booster seats are commonly used in a variety of situations to raise a child to a convenient level using existing seating arrangements. For example, placed on the seat of a dining chair, a booster seat enables a child to sit at a table and join the family in a meal without the necessity of using a high chair.
Furthermore, the use of a booster seat in a motor vehicle raises the child to a height whereby the conventional seat belts can be used to restrain the child in the vehicle, and whereby the child can see out of the vehicle.
However, most current designs of booster seats are commonly made of plastic or wood and are therefore relatively heavy and bulky. They are usually of a fixed height and are often not provided with means for securing either the child in the seat or the seat itself to the associated chair. Additionally many current designs of booster seat do not provide adequate support for the child, in that they lack side supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,605 proposes an inflatable booster seat including upper and lower portions hinged together to provide a seat for the child. However, the seat, once inflated, is of a fixed configuration which does not provide adequate support for the child sufficient to ensure that he is safely secured therein.